In vino veritas
by Zephyroh
Summary: Cette fic est une traduction de la la fic de Miss Pookamonga. Qu'obtenez-vous lorsque vous mélangez Nikola Tesla, une quantité excessive de vin, une question pressante qui doit avoir une réponse et une Helen Magnus comploteuse ?...


Note de l'auteur ( résumé de moi) : c'est après avoir lu le commentaire d'une fille du forum GateWorld sur ''les mauvaises idées'' et après avoir vu une image de ''End of Nights part. 1'' (où Nikola lève les yeux au ciel en entendant le surnom de Will mais où on dirait qu'il a bu) que cette fic est née. Les personnages n'ont pas vraiment le même caractère que dans la série, mais c'est fait pour.

In Vino Veritas

OK, peut-être qu'il _avait_ un peut exagéré à propose de son niveau de tolérance d'alcool.

Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il se sentait tellement…_désorienté__. _

"Plus de vin ?" demanda la voix d'une femme à côté de lui, sur un ton de loin trop nonchalant à son goût.

La partie rationnelle de son cerveau décida fermement de refuser l'offre, mais pour certaines raisons, son bras avait déjà commencé à s'étendre vers la bouteille avant que la rationalité fit entièrement son effet. Le temps que son esprit soit prêt a faire la réponse désiré, son verre était déjà rempli à ras-bord du liquide rouge et il l'avalait rapidement avec ferveur.

"Fais attention, tu ne voudrais pas en renverser," continua Helen Magnus avec cette voix de soie tellement non caractéristique d'elle .

Nikola éloigna vivement son verre de ses lèvres et jeta un coup d'oeil en bas pour trouver Helen, qui tamponnait gentiment son menton avec un mouchoir.

"Muh…?" fut tou ceux qu'il sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il fixait, hébété, ses doigt de porcelaine enroulés autour de ce petit morceau de tissu bleu.

Elle eu un petit rire et lui sourit largement avec un petit clin d'oeil espiègle alors qu'elle prenait tout son temps pour enlever sa main de son menton. Oh, ce n'était définitivement _pas_ bon.

"Qu'est-ce…tuuu…fais…là ?" réussi Nikola à dire d'une voix trainante, suspicieux, pendant qu'il échouait misérablement à tenter d'attirer l'attention d'Helen. Sentant sa faiblesse, elle lui répondit avec un autre sourire malicieux.

"Rien," répondit-elle doucement, laissant promptement tomber sa main qui tenait toujours le mouchoir sur son genou.

Un brusque picotement d'électricité traversa son corps à ce geste.

"Hellllen…" avertit-il, espérant désespérément que le ton de sa voix soit assez dangereux pour la convaincre de renoncer au petit jeu quel qu'il soit qu'elle avait commencé à joué. Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais réellement réussi à gagner un match contre l'indomptable Helen Magnus, et ses perspectives du moment était particulièrement mauvaises.

Et en fait, ils devenaient de plus en plus mauvais à chaque minutes, parce que pour quelque raisons, Helen avait pratiquement décidé de le tuer en pressant ses lèvres contre la base de son oreille et en murmurant doucement, "Oui Nikola?" contre sa peau.

Le verre dans sa main glissa dangereusement vers le divan.

Il sentit son sourire diabolique contre son cou alors qu'elle tendait le bras et soulevait avec précaution de verre de ses doigts. "je ne veux pas que mon divan soit ruiné," chuchota-t-elle avec une voix même plus basse qu'avant. Nikola sentit un autre frisson électrique vibrer à travers son corps alors qu'Helen brisait momentanément le contact pour se tourner et poser le verre sur une petite table à café avant de retourner à sa position précédente.

"Je doit admettre que je pensait que tu en prendrait plus que ça" réfléchit-elle, un grand sourire toujours plaqué sur sa bouché.

"Pllluuus…hmm?" marmonna-t-il, confus, clignant furieusement des yeux tentant en vain de faire arrêter de tanguer tout ce qu'il voyait comme s'il était sur le pont d'un bateau.

"_De vin_," éclaira-t-elle avec un autre sourire moqueur, permettant à ses doigts de glisser doucement contre la poitrine vers l'endroit où son col venait juste d'être ouvert. "Tu _as_ assez bon goût pour ça," continua-t-elle alors que ses doigt avançaient encore.

Oh, D_iable_, c'était mauvais; c'était très, _très_—

Était-ce juste son imagination, ou elle venait juste de défaire un des boutons de sa chemise ?

"Hel—"

"Dis moi, Nikola," l'interrompit-elle plutôt rudement, se déplaçant contre lui de telle sorte que son genou soit maintenant appuyé contre sa cuisse et que son visage planât à seulement quelques millimètres du sien, "A Rome, pensais-tu ce que tu a dis ?"

Il ne savait pas honnêtement comme elle pouvait attendre de lui qu'il réponde à ça, étant donné que leur actuelle et…_compromettante_…position l'avait rendu tout à fait sans voix

"Et bien, le pensais-tu?" murmura-t-elle encore plus doucement, se penchant pour que son nez touche le sien. Entre étourdissement du au vin et l'impossible proximité d'Helen, Nikola jurait qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque.

"…huhhh…"

"M'aimes-tu vraiment ?" Ses doigts effleuraient doucement sa poitrine dénudée alors que le souffle chaud de ses mots s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Comme si sa fonction cognitive n'avait pas déjà été embrouillé par le vin, maintenant, il était vraiment frappé d'incapacité.

"_Alors_, Nikola?" Elle embrassa doucement son nez. Maintenant _quatre_ boutons de sa chemise avaient été défaits.

Pensait-elle réellement qu'il était encore capable de même comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de dire ?

"Dis moi…" traîna sa voix alors qu'elle penchait son menton vers le bas et laissait finalement ses lèvres recouvrir la distance entre aux.

Pendant les trois plus longue secondes de sa vie, Nikola fut totalement incapable de respirer.

Ce fut seulement après qu'elle se fût éloigné que l'air entra de nouveau dans ses poumons. Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée, parce qu'Helen ne perdit pas un instant baiser une nouvelle fois sa bouche, cette fois en pressant plus fort.

Le bas gémissement qui s'échappa de sa bouche fut entièrement non intentionnel, mais il ne put le retenir. La sensation de son corps chaud, se pressant tellement précairement contre le sien, sa douce bouche, bougeant en une danse tentante, le bout froid de ses doigts qui traversaient délicatement la peau dénudée de sa poitrine —tout ça c'était beaucoup trop. Il ne pouvait plus contenir toutes ces émotions qui avaient remué au fond de lui pendant des décennies. Elles s'échappaient progressivement, ravivant les flammes de ce remarquable instant d'intimité qu'Helen avait réussi à enfermer en lui.

Il gémit encore, un autre frisson électrisant traversant sa peu, lorsqu'elle décida de frôler sa lèvre inférieur avec le bout de sa langue en une question silencieuse. Sans hésitation, Nikola accéda ardemment à sa requête en ouvrant doucement ses lèvres sous les siennes, permettant à sa langue de rencontrer la sienne. Elle se pencha encore plus pour approfondir le baiser, laissant échapper un petit gémissement dans la bouche de Nikola et saisit ses cheveux à la nuque avec une de ses mains pendant que l'autre continuait de courir sur sa poitrine.

Ses mains (_NDT_ celle de Nikola) encerclèrent sa taille, l'amenant encore plus _proche_, avant qu'il ne les autorisât à caresser son dos, l'une s'empêtrant dans l'épaisse cascade de boucles sombres qui tombaient sur se épaules . A ça elle souleva son autre main de sa poitrine et passa ses deux mains dans la masse sauvages de cheveux, faisant jaillir un autre gémissement de sa gorge. Ils bougèrent contre eux pendant ce qui sembla être des heures, chacun se jouant des émotions de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Helen retire finalement sa bouche de la sienne pour prendre une grande et bien nécessaire inspiration d'air. Nikola répondit en nature, et tous les deux restant encore ainsi pendant quelques instants, haletant lourdement alors que le pouls battait à un rythme disjoint contre le corps de l'autre.

A cette heure, Nikola était incroyablement étourdi et était assez surpris qu'il n'ai pas été encore mis à la porte. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit l'image de l'adorable visage d'Helen nageant devant lui, la pièce tout entière derrière elle, tournoyant en des couleurs floues. Il ne pensait pas que la situation pouvait être plus intense qu'elle ne l'était déjà , mais il réalisa soudainement que le visage d'Helen avait disparu et que sa tête était maladroitement penchée sur le côté—

Il sentit ses lèvres entrer soudainement en contact avec sa nuque, et un autre gémissement heureux émergea de sa gorge.

"M'aimes-tu ?" murmura-t-elle encore entre ses baisers alors elle descendait ses lèvres vers son épaule. Il serra sa main dans ses cheveux.

Sa bouche atteint sa clavicule et commença à l'embrasser en allant vers sa poitrine avant qu'il n'ouvrit finalement la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais bien sur, l'air de ses poumon fut encore une fois exulsé par la glorieuse sensation de ses lèvres contre sa peau. Il allait suffocquer, il le savait. Oh, il avait toujours su que c'est elle et seulement elle, Helen Magnus, qui causerait sa mort…

"Nikola," souffla-t-elle contre sa poitrine, avant de lever son visage pour le fixer à nouveau.

"Uhmmm…"

"M'aimes-tu vraiment ?"

Cette fois il n'y eu aucune hésitation dans la réponde.

"Uh-huh." Et avec ça, la tête de Nikola s'effondra contre le divan, et tout devint noir.

* * *

Nikola s'était réveillé ce matin, étendu à travers le divan d'Helen avec avec une migraine qui lui battait les tempes et un faible arrière-goût de vin qui lui traînait sur les lèvres.

Il n'avait aucune idée du comment il avait pu se retrouver dans une telle position, mais la douleur dans sa tête était trop forte pour qu'il essayer d'élucider le mystère de tout ça donc il décidé d'ignorer ces questions pendant un temps pour voir si le fait de se rafraîchir un peu ne le ferait pas se sentir mieux. Ce la fonctionna, et le temps qu'il ait fini de se préparer pour le jour à venir, son mal de crâne avait entièrement disparu. La confusion, par contre, non, le temps que le soir vienne et qu'il travaillât avec assiduité , il n'était pas près de répondre aux questions qu'il s'était posé quelques heures auparavant.

Bien sur, pendant ce temps, il avait été tellement distrait pas son travail qu'il avait l'existence même de telles questions.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'Helen, qui était sortie pour se « courses » tout le journée, lui rentra inopinément dedans que tout tomba soudainement sur place.

"Ne me dis-pas que tu as encore sauté le déjeuner," remarqua Helen alors qu'elle passait le pas de la porte.

"Y a-t-il déjà eu un jour où je ne l'ai pas fait?"répliqua Nikola sans lever les yeux.

"C'est effrayant," continua Helen, le rejoignant à ses côtés. "Le fait que tu boives plus de vin que tu ne manges de nourriture."

"Huh." Il resta fixé sur le démêlage du tissu de fil de fer qui jonchait la table.

"Comment a été ta journée ?"

"Comme d'habitude."

"Oh."

Un long silence passa entre eux jusqu'à ce que Nikola ne puisse plus supporter le poids de celui-ci et soulève la tête pour regarder Helen. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" soupira-t-il de résignation.

A sa grande surprise, Helen l'accueillit avec un un sourire moqueur. "Tu ne le sais pas ?"

Nikola haussa un sourcil railleur, devenant prudent au peu de lueur dans ses yeux. "Et comment le saurais-je?"

Il était complètement perdu quand elle avança soudainement contre lui et posa ses lèvres à la base de son oreille. " '_In vino veritas_,' " fut tout ce qu'elle murmura avant de s'éloigner de lui une nouvelle fois et de se diriger vers la porte.

" 'dans le vin, il y a la vérité'?" répéta-t-il, confus, récupérant toujours des frissons apportés par le geste d'Helen. "Qu'est-ce—"

Et là, tout lui revint.

"Oh _non_…"

Elle tourna les talons, en souriant avec espièglerie à l'expression horrifié de son visage.

"Au moins, je sais que tu étais sérieux"

Nikola gémit d'embarras et se passa la main sur le visage. ''Ce n'est _pas_ arrivé…

"Honnêtement,je pensais que tu serais heureux," continua-elle, revenant doucement vers lui tira d'un coup sec sa main.

"Heureux ? _Heureux_? Je t'ai laissé me _droguer_—"

"Pour que tu me dises ce que tu avais voulu dire pendant le siècle passé."

"Je te l'avait _déjà_ dit!" cria-t-il, exaspéré.

"Et après tu a essayé de me tuer."

"C'était une menace en l'air ! Je n'aurais jamais fait—" il s'arrêta brusquement quand il pris soudainement conscience de _l'énorme_ sourire qui venait juste d'apparaître sur le visage d'Helen.

"Tu. Es. Tellement—"

Elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, tout son visage rayonnant de victoire. "Intelligente ?" Elle haussa un sourcil alors que ses yeux brillait encore d'une lueur espiègle.

"_Exaspérante_," gémit-il, fixant ses yeux dans les siens. "juste comme une femme."

"Mais tu m'aimes," murmura-t-elle d'une voix plus calme, la lueur dans ses yeux s'adoucissant alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre lui et permit ses bras d'entourer son cou (_NDT_ Le cou de Nikola).

"Oui, hélas," répliqua-t-il, méprisant, la fixant toujours.

"Je suis désolée."

"Tu ne l'es pas. Tu as _complètement_ adoré ça et tu le _sais_."

Helen afficha simplement un sourire moqueur. "Peut-être bien," murmura-t-elle, avant d'embrasser encore sa bouche, s'attardant juste une petit peu plus cette fois.

Quand elle s'éloigna le regard de Nikola avait hésité, et il contemplait gentiment ses yeux à demi-clos alors qu'il était encore complètement intoxiqué —mais cette fois, seulement par sa présence. "Tu vas devoir payer pour ça, tu sais," murmura-t-il calmement, passant ses doigt dans ses cheveux alors qu'il pressait son front contre le sien.

"Fais moi payer alors," répondit-elle contre ses lèvres, alors que la main de Nikola glissait dans son dos et poussait sa taille plus proche de lui.

"Volontiers…"

Pas besoin de le dire, il n'y aura pas besoin de vin cette nuit.


End file.
